Wolves Kill
by naruhina5166
Summary: Jake commits suicide, what will happen to Bella? She lost her baby, Leah, in a wolf fight, and even though Jake wasn't her imprint she still loves him. Can Paul finally admit what he feels? And will Bella accept it? Chapter 2 finally up!


The storyline is mine, but not all the characters are.

Chapter One

"Jake, came back to bed." I said as I rolled over. He was standing up and looking out the window. He's been doing this often, ever since we lost our child Leah. She was only 3 and had been killed by one of the wolf pack. He was new and had lost control.

"I could have stopped him if I had been there." He said a sort of numbness in his voice. He turned around and looked at me. "She was only 3! She was our princess, and because I wasn't there Paul killed her."

Over the past few months Jake had became bitter toward Paul. Paul has been doing everything to make up for it but nothing he does will ever make up for the loss of our daughter.

_Two months ago.._

"Paul, NO!" Jared yells as I'm trying to keep Leah back. Paul and Jared are fighting again. "Paul! Calm the fuck down! Your scaring Bella and Leah!" He ran towards Paul changing into wolf form. Leah is memorized at how Jared looks.

Jared had imprinted on Leah the third day she was alive. He spends just about everyday at our house now and she absolutely loves it when he lets her ride on his back when in wolf form. They can't be separated.

"You are in so much trouble when Jake gets back! I cannot believe you would do such a thing to another's imprint!" Paul yelled. He was talking about how Jared had accidentally hurt Stacy, Seth's imprint. Paul was furious and was now in wolf form himself.

"_I understand that but you need to let him deal with this!"_

"_Do not tell me what to do!" _

Just then I had lost my grip on Leah and she ran out to Jared holding her arms up. I tired to run after her but I was too late, just then Paul jumps and attacks Jared, but instead he got Leah, she was torn to shreds right in front of my eyes. I fell to the ground and Jared transformed back into his human shape as he crumble. Paul just looked horrified and ran as if his life depended on it. He didn't come back for days. When Jake had came home to find me curled up on the floor crying, he went to go find Jared. Jared had showed him everything.

_Present…_

"Come on hunny." I say getting up and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Your still having nightmares, and Jared hasn't come back yet." Jake was shaking/ I put a calming hand on his arm.

"I love you." I whisper as I lay back down. I fell asleep, not even knowing that this would be the last time I would speak to my husband.

Chapter Two

I wake up the next morning after a terrible dream, only to find that Jake was gone.

_Sigh; guess it's another day alone._

I go into the kitchen to make something to eat only to find a note on the counter. The note is held down by one of Leah's shoes.

_What's going on?_ I think starting to freak out.

_Bella,_

_I am sorry but I cannot go on like this, watching you in pain, it kills me deep inside. Even though you are not my imprint, I love as if you are. Please forgive me for not being able to save Leah. I should have had been there to protect her. As I said, I cannot go on like this. _

_ Goodbye Forever and Love Always,_

_ Jacob_

I start crying as I run out the door. I run into the woods looking for the wolf pack, hoping Jake was with them. I keep running, not being able to see where I am going, until I run into someone. I look up and see Paul.

"Paul, where is Jake? Have you seen him?" I franticly ask. He doesn't say a word, just looks down at me, not meeting my eyes. Then it hit me.

"Fallow me Bella, you need to be in on this meeting." He takes my hand and leads me through the woods until we come to a clearing.

In the clearing all the wolves have gathered in a circle. In the middle is a non-moving Jake. Crying even harder I run to Jake's body, when I get there I see a fire going.

"Jake was our alpha." Seth says looking sadly at the body.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled, looking at them all with hate. "Why did you let this happen?"

Standing up I look into they eyes of the wolf pack, until I stop at Paul.

_NO! This cannot be happening! Jake just let himself be killed by a vampire and I'm finding out that I am imprinted to the one who not only did he hate, but killed me child! NO!_

I try to move back to Jake's body but I can't. Then Paul looks away and leaves. I begin to cry so hard I shake. Jared walks over to me and looks into my eyes. Then he sighs and picks me up.

"Paul!" Jared runs after Paul while carrying me. The last thing I see is Pauls front door, then I faint.


End file.
